Iconic Moments
by nic73
Summary: As I feel fanfiction withdrawal as I struggle with time to write. I am starting drabble series that I can post to satisfy the craving. These will extentions of iconic moments in the show. Feel free to suggest your own moments you would like covered. In no particular order but starting with the pilot and one of my favourite lines of all time: ' It's not as bad as it looks'
1. Chapter 1

At the sound of gun fire Lisbon instinctively looks around noting the whereabouts of her team. Each where they should be, but one. Curse that consultant. As she races in to the home she tries to close down images flooding her mind. A curly blond headed man, lying on the floor, blood staining his beloved waistcoat. What did he do? He's standing up, alive, very much alive!

Not as bad as it looks! He's right because it's not him in the pool of blood. But if this mess is his fault she will tear him apart with her own hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: A big thank you to everyone who reviewed and supported my new venture. I'm grateful for the response to this drabble series, as drabbles are usually reviewed by a very small number. I hope you enjoy the second one, this is from the second episode and is one of my son's favourite moments, when Jane plays Rock, Paper, Scissors. This introduced us to the playful and show off nature of Jane. But it became more significant from the Red John reveal.**

Look at that smug smile. How easy and satisfying it would be to wipe it off his face. I just need to whisper in his ear about cold tar soap and strawberries and cream and watch him transform in to a seething mass of anger and revenge. He wants it so badly I can smell it on him. But he wouldn't have a chance, he would be dead before he could took another step.

But now is not the time. Here is not the place. Take pleasure in winning your little game my friend, because one day... rock..paper..scissors


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: Thank you once more for your lovely reviews and fantastic support for this new venture. I start five days of early mornings tomorrow, which takes away my writing time, but I hope to get out a chapter of 'Auburn' next week.**

 **This is a big Iconic Moment, when Jane is left crying after Kristina's visit. This went to a totally different pov than I expected when I opened the empty page. I hope you like it.**

Grace notices Kristina leave, Jane's alone, now's her chance to apologize for her outburst in the kitchen. No matter how much he'd goaded her, it was an awful thing for her to say. Something stops her at the door. His shoulders are shaking, he's crying. What a fool she's been. She should have realized how hard this case would be for him. Being faced once more with the forces that he utilized and brought about his family's death.

His mocking is self-protection from the unbearable pain he feels inside. He's a complicated man, Patrick Jane. She silently closes the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: Thank you so much for your reviews. A rumpled Jane walking along the beach, is definitely an iconic moment. Here's my take on his thoughts.**

The warm water ends its run by lapping at his bare toes before receding into the ocean. He's barely aware, lost, as he is, in memories of 'waking up' to half his body buried as mother and daughter continue pouring sand over him. Charlotte eyes shining with excitement, the two girls in his life, sharing looks and laughter as they carry out their 'dastardly' plan. He pretended a suitable level of resistance and helplessness.

He turns and notices a young girl building a sandcastle, maybe he can risk it, maybe just this once. He kneels down and grabs a shoe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: Thank you to Jane Doe51, Mossib. Louisekurylo, and guests for their reviews of the last drabble. I really appreciate all the support from everyone reading. Today's Iconic Moment was a toss up between the Superman Costume and 'I wanted to know what your face felt like when you were smiling' I chose the latter. I hope you enjoy.**

He's not one to admit weakness, but, the constant darkness is unsettling. In his mind he pictures her expression turning from grumpiness to happiness as she enjoys their banter. He almost as surprised as she is to find his hand on her face. He detects a slight shudder run through her body under his touch. Her skin is soft and he feels it grow warm, is that embarrassment, is she uncomfortable? Her face fits into the palm of his hand and his fingers reach to her cheekbone, her delicate structure feels vulnerable to his strength, but, he detects no fear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: Thank you for your lovely reviews of the last chapter, a favourite episode of many. This is a favourite Iconic moment of mine, when Jane confesses his stay in a locked room.**

The shame I feel bears heavy as I force myself to look in her eyes. I need to know if my confession has changed her. Does she condemn me? Does she see me as weak, or worse, unstable? Does she still want to work with me? Does she finally now, see my recklessness as the madness it is.

She's not sure how to respond, relief engulfs me as I see no judgement. A hint of pity, but then, my life is pitiful. Ah Grace… not sure if I want to hit her or kiss her as Lisbon brushes past me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes: A big thank you to the reviewers of the last chapter: Ag, Jane Doe51, LouisKurylo, Mossi.b, ReadingVirociously, Susanne, MissDonnie, and guest.**

 **I hope you enjoy this one, it's when Rigsby kisses Grace under hypnosis, at Jane's suggestion, of course.**

I just knew it! And, look at that, so did Grace, she's not as naïve as she first appears.

Enjoy it Grace, he won't remember it, and it'ill be a long time before he gets over his feeling of inadequacies inbred in him by his father, and acts upon his feelings. He's a good man, don't allow ambition to get in the way, work it out. You care about him, that much is clear. You'll be good for him and him for you.

Remember this moment and cherish it until the future.

I love it when mischief serves a purpose.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes: A big thank you to Jane Doe51, Ag, MartyMc49, auntcj, TiaCeleya, LouiseKurylo, Prolixious and guest for your reviews of the last drabble. Hope you enjoy this one it's Flame Red and Jane informs Lisbon of his plans for Red John.**

Glad we had this talk. Well I'm not! He stands in front of me and calmly announces his intent to cut open Red John and watch him bleed to death, as if he's telling me his vacation plans.

"I understand." he says, when I tell him I'll arrest him. A small smile on his face as if it means nothing…..

I should tell Minelli, I should refuse to work with him…..

No. I'll be able to stop him, control him. I won't have to point a gun at him, I won't have to pull the trigger….

Bourgeios! Conventional!

Insufferable Idiot!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes: Sorry but these drabbles are all I have time for at the moment. I appreciate all the lovely reviews I'm receiving. It's so kind of you all.**

 **This drabble is set during the season one finale when Lisbon has saved the day and Jane tells her she should have waited, and she tells him to stop talking that way that people care about him.**

I'm a selfish prick. I should walk out of here and not stop until I'm a thousand miles from her. Don't spend time on me Lisbon, I'm not worth it. Don't care about me. I appreciate it, but, my life's not worth much and I'll gladly give it. I expect to give it. It will not end pretty.

 _You shouldn't be there when it does._

I don't want you to get hurt, you're the closest thing I have to a friend, but, Red John will always come first. He must come first.

 _I should walk away... I'm a selfish prick._


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes: Thanks to Ag, Jane Doe51, LouiseKurylo, ReadingVoraciously, MartyMac49 and Patresa for reviewing the last chapter. This one is from the opening episode of season two. Lisbon has let Jane back on the team and he envelopes her in the first of their hugs.**

The juice of the fence-mending strawberry bursts on to his tongue, but, all he's aware of is the feel of the weight and warmth of her against him. Her perfume lingers as if it's been transferred on to his skin. It's been so long, so long, since he's held someone in his arms. He'd fought against wanting to push her away and never letting go. It was a spur of the moment action, led by emotion. She'd relented and taken him back. He'd almost walked away, almost lost what keeps him breathing, and, he realises, it's not just Red John.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's notes: Thank you to Ag, Mossi.b, Jane Doe51, Tiaceleya, LouiseKurylo, Clover81 and Brooklyn79 for their reviews of the last chapter. I appreciate them taking the time.**

 **Since it's Christmas, here is a drabble from the end of the Christmas episode, who didn't love it - Drunk Jane? It also marked the introduction of LaRouche, a favourite character of mine and the future development of another unlikely friendship for Jane.**

 **This drabble deals with Jane's thoughts on the man at the end of the episode after their little chat at the picnic table.**

I need to be careful with this one. He's clever and not easily manipulated. He's knows I'm playing him, and he wants to find out why. He knows there something that I want, that it's important to me and I have to find a way to get it without, unintentionally, tipping my hand. No one must know it's Red John.

In a strange way I like him. I think in different circumstances we could be friends. I seem drawn to people who challenge me, who don't put up with my nonsense, who see through me. Is that why I hide?


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's notes: Hubby has a job and I'm doing less hours so looking forward to being able to publish more often. I am working on the next chapter of Silence is Auburn. Unfortunately our puppy was hit by a car and broke his leg. He had an operation and needs twenty four hour care. He had a collar put on him yesterday which has really upset him. So bear with me, it will come.**

 **This is my take on Jane's reactions at the knowledge that Bosco and his team were killed for him.**

The deep sigh echoes in the empty room as dark thoughts torment the soul laying on the mattress. Ghastly images of a bloody massacre play out across his mind. Memories of last words, of life being replaced with an empty shell. A good man – good men dead. For no other reason than Red John's warped mind and him.

"It's what you wanted too."

Is that true? I wanted the case back…. I would have done anything. Did I give thought voice?

Another sigh….. he searches vainly for sleep.

'Will all great Neptune's oceans wash this blood clean from my hands?'


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's notes: A big thank you to Clover81, Louisekurylo, Jane Doe51, MartyMc49, ReadingVoraciously, bondartfrog, Mossi.b and guest for reviewing the last drabble. It great that you take the time. I hope you enjoy this one of the huge Iconic moment of Jane and Lisbon (as it turned out) _first_ dance together**

A moment of panic quickens my heart. Her hand feels small as I lead her to the dance floor.

 _She loves this song, I could see she wanted to dance and I couldn't stop myself from asking her. I can do this._

My legs feel like jelly as her small body presses against mine. Memories try to surface, I fight to push them back.

 _Think of something other than the smell of perfume, the beating of her heart vibrating against me. Something to distract me from the reality of having a woman in my arms and how good it feels._


	14. Chapter 14

**Author' notes: A big thank you to Ag, Jane Doe51 ReadingVoraciously, LouiseKurylo, Clover81, Brooklyn79, Mossi.b and guest for reviewing the last chapter. This is Iconic Moment is from Lisbon's point of view, on the drive back to CBI after hitting Jane. I hope you like it.**

He said he would call her, she's his choice for his last conversation, and she'd hit him.

She looks over at him, he's leaning back in the passenger seat, eyes closed, nursing a damp cloth over his nose. Concern and shame washes over her. She'd hit him. It was unforgivable she's his boss, and, she realises, his friend. Then she sees his eyes peeking out under his lids, watching her reaction. Anger bubbles up once more, resurfacing memories of what he'd done. Making her think she was going to die and lots of other innocent people too.

He deserved it!


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's notes: Thank you to all the lovely reviewers of the previous chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it, your support means a lot. This drabble deals with some Jane/Lisbon banter after meeting Styles, an Iconic guest character.**

As the eye retreats into the distance Lisbon lets out a long breath. Jane beams at her.

"Don't hold it in my dear on my account."

Lisbon turns wih a puzzled expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Jane rolls his eyes dramatically and she sighs in surrender.

"An insufferable man!"

"I quite liked him."

Lisbon's dumbfounded.

"He's slimey, deceitful, patronizing, uses charm to get what he wants…."

A wicked smile lights her face as she continues:

"In fact, not unlike someone else not a million miles from here."

Jane shrugs:

"I object to slimey."

"Irritating?"

"Mmm..cutely irritating."

"Meh."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's notes: Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter, your time and effort is much appreciated. I saw a gif of when Jane was left alone at the graves of his family after taking his brother-in-law there. It was a poignant beautifully acted moment and I have chosen that as my next iconic moment. I hope you like it.**

You know I love you right?

You know I don't come here because it's too hard, not because I've forgotten you?

Because you're with me every day, in every breath I take.

But I don't want to think of you here. The picture I hold in my heart is on our beach. The glistening sea losing against your sparkling eyes. Charlotte half covered in sand….

I miss you. My beautiful girls.

I'm so sorry. It should have been me. How I wished it'd been me.

I will get him. I promise you.

I know you're not here….but….

I'm so sorry.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's notes: A big thank you to rosepeony, DSPallas, Jane Doe51, FiascoWay, LouiseKurylo, MaryMc49, Tiaceleya and guest for reviewing the last chapter. The support is appreciated. And thank you to everyone who takes the time to read my drabbles. This iconic moment is at the end of Devil's Cherry. Love this episode, made special by Dove Cameron's excitement at taking part in the show. And for hearing Simon Baker calling "Bunny bunny" very cute! Also when he turned and said "Wait" in that quiet desperate way, it broke my heart. Hope you enjoy.**

He carries the steaming cup of precious nectar carefully. He knows that his tea obsession is considered a little quirky, coffee is definitely the drink of choice in this country. Angela loved having a cup of the abrasive brew at her bedside so she could take a few sips of caffeine before starting the day. He left it there every morning, he loved making her smile…

Tea is a beverage of a gentler nature. It's always brought him momentary peace from the dark forces that rage with in him. Then today it brought him his daughter…and, just maybe, again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors notes: You guys are so wonderful to take the time to send me your thoughts, I really appreciate every one. This Iconic Moment is when Red John saves Jane's life. These are the thoughts I imagine running through his head as he awaits rescue.**

I'm so helpless strapped in this chair like a piece of meat for sale in the grocery store.

I need to follow him.

Find Kristina, before it's too late.

But all I can do is wait here for rescue.

My clothes still hold the memory of his touch, burning it's way through to my skin.

If only I could wipe it away.

The scent of blood is nauseating

Tyger, tyger, burning bright.

In contrast to the Lamb.

The innocent, Kristina…My family!

Is he the tiger or am I? Both!

A taunt?

He doesn't risk capture to taunt..

It's a clue!


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's notes: A big thank you to Tiaceleya, Ag, Rosepeony, LouiseKurylo, ReadingVoraciously, MartyMac49 and Mossi.b for reviewing the last chapter. This is a drabble following Jane's declaration of love before he fires the gun. This needed so much more than a hundred words.**

I can't believe I said it out loud!

It was so good to see her!

She was angry but relief subdued the flames and then she agreed to this crazy plan.

I could see she was nervous, and yet she was there for me, standing in front of a gun.

If she brings it up, what do I say?

Did I mean it that way?

I can't mean it that way.

Red John already understands. Her life is already in danger.

This time we must succeed.

If not…..I can't walk away – not again.

But I need to be more careful.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's notes: A big thank you to ReadingVoraciously, Mossi.b, Rosepeony, Ag and guest for reviewing the last helping. I thought that I would redo visit the 'moment' with Lisbon's thoughts after she asked him about it. Again more words needed. Hope you like.**

Yea as if he did!

I've never known him forget anything of importance.

But, what if he said he meant it? Where would the conversation go then?

This wasn't really the time. He's about to risk his life to catch Red John.

If he does get him, will he move on with his life?

Is that what caused the declaration? He's looking to the future?

Is that how I feel? Is that what I want?

A life of chaos and games…

I care about him, I know that much.

I missed him, that's for sure….

Let's get today over with.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it's very kind of you all.**

 **I loved, loved, loved this episode. Here's my idea on Jane's thoughts as he sat with his dead friend, Steiner.**

You asked why I would spend time with you. You thought it was because I knew that you were dying. You thought I felt sorry for you. But in truth I liked you. You had a respect for the dead, unlike that goulish Partridge! …And Me. It was a silly trick I played on you. I know it affected your sensibilities for me to use a body like that. It was kind of you to forgive me so easily.

You saw them as the people they once were. I hope my family had someone like you.

Good bye friend.

.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's notes: Thank you to everyone who used a little of their valuable time to review the last chapter, much, much appreciated. This drabble is the shocking and incredible ending to season 3, I really hope you like it.**

His carefully chosen words hit me hard. 'Coal tar soap' sets my bones quivering, with 'strawberries and cream' I'm struggling to stop myself choking on my own vomit, all the while trying to hide my reaction from him!

His patronizing smirk on his face and false pity in his eyes, testifies of my failure.

The truth finally forces its way through my distress. This is Red John! This is the monster that butchered my family!

He thinks he's won. He thinks he's neutralized me with his cruelty. But he's not walking away.

I WILL show him what I'm capable of!


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's notes: A big thank you to Mossi.b, Ag, Tiaceleya and ReadingVirociously for reviewing the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one. It's when Jane is given the gift of a gun.**

Jane sits on the edge of his cot slowly sipping his cup of tea. He closes his eyes as the comforting liquid glides down his throat. The nectar doing its magic as he feels the slight trembling of his hands still. He opens his eyes and they immediately rest on the elephant in the room, his gift!

He pulls his eyes away and looks around him. Everything looks the same, except now there's a box, holding a gun.

He hates guns, their noise, the damage they cause, the sorrow.

He smiles as he imagines a bang and Red John falls...


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's notes: I know it's been awhile but here is another iconic moment. This is the ending of Blood and Sand. Thank you Tiaceleya, mossi.b, LouiseKurylo, and Ag for your reviews of the last one. Hope you like it.**

He watches the flower float away, not knowing what he expected to feel or even why he's standing here. Angela and Charlotte are dead! Gone! Sure he speaks to them in his mind but they can't hear him. This parochial Island tradition's meaningless, he understands that and yet, he's here at the water's edge watching the flower bob away from him.

He'd kissed the blossom, said that he loved them and missed them.

The woman is wrong though, it does hurt. It hurts to think of them, to be reminded of them but it's the price he deserves to pay.


End file.
